Doctor Who (408'th doctor) episode 1
Episode 1: Holly Holly was bored. Her job was dull. Her house was dull. Heck, her life was dull. Day in, day out was a drab grey blur. Then he walked into the shop. The man was tall, and rather fat.His blonde hair had a look that implied it was rarely brushed. The man was looking at a wallet. Holly assumed it had a picture of a relative, maybe a child inside. Then the man said "No, theyre obviously not here" into it. He had a London accent. The man was wearing a fedora and a long black trench coat, underneath which was a blue lumberjack shirt and a pair of dark grey trousers. He wore a pair of italian loafers. Holly gawped at him, then looked away sharply as he turned and walked over to her. "Excuse me," he said, smiling, " have you, by any chance, seen a cyberman around?" "Uuuummmmm... surprisingly enough, no." replied Holly. The man appeared crestfallen "Oh well. They probably won't do anything in the next five minutes, so could you show me where the.." He didnt finish his sentence, as the manager came flying through his office door and a large metal man walked out. "Excuse me sir, i think i've found what you were looking for" said Holly "Yes, i believe you have" *INSERT DOCTOR WHO THEME* Written by Thomas Arrigoni *INSER ACTORS/ACTRESSES* (disclaimer, i dont own doctor who. it is owned by the British Broadcasting Corporation, or the BBC) The metal man walked over to the manager and spoke with a synthesized voice "WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?" he barked. "TELL ME NOW, OR BE DELETED" "I don't know what your'e talking about"! pleaded the manager. The man stepped forward. "Cyberman AXSRH-2343/887-ER867, what a naughty boy youv'e been. Abandoning your post, and the 120'th Cyber fleet. tch tch. Now. I will give you two options. 1.Leave, never come back, and i will forget this whole thing. 2.Fight, and I will kill you." The "Cyberman" looked at Holly. It barked "I have come for the girl. Give her to me." "The Doctor" smiled and said "3" "The girl" "2" "Give me the girl" "1" And the cyberman exploded. The doctor turned to Holly and said, "Electron charge. Harmless to an organic being, but to a machine... well, youv'e seen. Now. ou are coming with me. If he wanted you, no doubt someone else does too." Holly thought about it. She looked around her. The shop (apart from the dead cyberman and the lack of a door on the manager's office) was the same as it always had been, and always would be. Holly got up and walked after the Doctor. "Where are we going?" "To the TARDIS" "And the TARDI is...?" "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Its a time machine" "Right. Obviously." "Here we are! Home sweet home!" Holly looked in disbelief at the blue box. "Thats a time machine?" "Yes. The chameleon circuit broke." "Obviously. And we both fit in there?" "....Yes" "OK then..." The Doctor opened the door. Hooly walked in. Then back out. Then around. then back in. "Its bigger...." "On the inside? Yes. I get that reacion a lot. Don'tcha just love trans-dimensional doors?" "Nope" "Neither do I. Far too expensive." "So how does it work?" "I don't know! I'm not the one who built this. Perhaps if i'd paid more attention in Temporal Enginnering instead of lanching quantum ions at The Master, maybe. I borrowed it. With every intention of giving it back. But i can't, because Gallifreys been locked in a time loop...." "Oh well" "Yes.. anyway. I have to scan you. Stand there, this won't hurt. For more than 30 seconds. If it does.. well i have no idea wht to do if it does." "Thanks. Realy making me feel better about this" "No problem" 30 seconds of agony later, Holly sat waiting for the results. She looked around the TARDIS. In an oven, The Doctor was cooking a cake. When asked why, he replied "Why shouldn't i make cake?. Cake is good." The doctor returned "Well, there arent any abnormalities in your body... your completely Human... No Psychic Leeches attached... No mechanical parts.... I can't work out why the cyber man wanted to abduct you." "Oh well. So where now?" "Well, i was thinking of space florida... wait who said you could join?" "I did." "But..but.... damn." Holly smiled. "Lunch first" she said. The 120'th cyber fleet watched earth. Soon their plan would be out into action. The Cyber-King marched to the control room. "The agent is in place. As of now it has entered the TARDIS. Soon we will be able to harness its power and then, Mondas will be reborn."